


【周迦】口是心非

by ensel



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensel/pseuds/ensel
Summary: ABO设定只是为了能让他们结婚而已。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 6





	【周迦】口是心非

18岁之前，迦尔纳是阿周那的宿敌，是他不被承认的哥哥；  
18岁之后，迦尔纳是阿周那的未婚夫，是他未来的omega。

而这些都是源于他们的母亲一拍脑袋，为了让两个儿子都留在自己身边而做下的决定，令阿周那没想到的是，这么荒谬的提案，因陀罗和苏利耶居然会同意？  
他当然明白，这其中少不了一些利益交换，商业运作，母亲为了让他接受这桩可笑的婚姻，甚至劝慰他，与其随便与完全不认识的omega仓促成婚，不如选择知根知底的迦尔纳。  
就为了这种理由，就要牺牲自己的生活，牺牲自己的选择权？向来对父母恭敬有礼的阿周那，这次是彻底的无法忍受了，这种无法平息下去的怒火，在迦尔纳拉着一个行李箱，站在他的屋外的时候，达到了顶点。

一把将门往迦尔纳脸上甩去，彻底把对方隔绝在外，再仔细的反锁好，阿周那转身走进书房，有些恶意的想到， 不知道迦尔纳在门口站上一夜，还会答应这场联姻吗？  
但他的遐想很快被开锁的声音打断，冲出房门，阿周那就看到迦尔纳拿钥匙把门打开，提着行李就往卧房走，连多余的眼神都没给阿周那。  
冲上去堵在卧房门口，阿周那绝望的对迦尔纳吼道：“你怎么有钥匙？”  
“母亲给的。”  
“出去，不准进我的房间！”

迦尔纳也没生气，拉着行李就走到客房，过一会儿，阿周那就听见里面传来了收拾房间的声音，看来，对方是打算在这里长住了。  
如果是没分化前，阿周那一定会把迦尔纳拖出去，然后两个人直接干上一架，打到没力气为止；但现在作为一个Alpha，他是绝对不会对一个Omega诉诸暴力的，气的咬牙切齿也只能看着迦尔纳进进出出，把自己的生活用品全部收拾妥当。

武力驱逐是做不到的，现在只能靠别的办法让迦尔纳知难而退，放弃这个婚约，离开自己的家。他不能容忍昔日的宿敌就这么登堂入室，完全不在乎自己的恨意。  
于是，阿周那几乎尝试了各种能想得到的办法阻止迦尔纳出现在他的生活里：  
早上趁对方出门把锁换了，没想到晚上迦尔纳回家又换了一次锁，结果部活结束后的阿周那被锁在门外，砸门砸了半个小时，睡迷糊的迦尔纳才过来给他开门；  
把迦尔纳的东西全扔了，第二天他就再带着一行李箱过来摆好，还好心的把阿周那的也全换成跟自己成对的情侣套；  
完全不给迦尔纳好脸色，不跟迦尔纳说话，但对方似乎感觉更轻松了，把阿周那的家当做免费民宿，每天愉快的做饭，照顾花草，自得其乐。  
一个月不回家，迦尔纳除了每天礼节性的发信息询问晚上是否给阿周那留门，其他时候从不联系阿周那，做到了绝对不给阿周那添堵；  
易感期的时候，迦尔纳会带着足够的抑制剂把自己锁在房子里，保证这段时间内绝对不会出现在阿周那面前，让阿周那根本不会有任何机会看到他被生理支配的丑态。  
…………

出乎所有人的意料，迦尔纳非但没有在两天之内就被阿周那气的摔门而去，反而悠哉的在阿周那家住了两年，还向苏利耶反馈到，这段时间生活十分愉快，并没有任何不满。  
相反阿周那这边，做什么都像是一拳打在棉花上，不管他对迦尔纳的态度有多恶劣，手段有多激烈，对方都完全不受影响，按部就班的完成自己的学业，有时候心情好了还会给阿周那带点小点心，阿周那不吃就自己消灭掉，绝不浪费一颗粮食。

逐渐的，阿周那感到有些恐慌了。  
迦尔纳一点都没有要离开的打算，还有些反客为主的意思。他消失一月，回来打开大门，发现屋子里多了许多绿植，屋外没有来得及收拾的小院也被迦尔纳种上了蔬菜，农作工具和肥料整齐的在角落堆放着。  
他的房间也被迦尔纳收拾的一尘不染，长久的缺席并没有让桌椅蒙尘。白手套抚摸着被擦的锃亮的家具，阿周那感觉自己要被名为“迦尔纳”的存在，包围到无法呼吸。

同居了几年的时间，在铁石心肠的人也没法做到继续将对方视为空气，不知不觉间，阿周那的态度也开始软化，会与迦尔纳进行简单的交谈，有时也会出于礼尚往来的心态，给迦尔纳带他喜欢的点心回家，这通常都会收获迦尔纳惊喜的笑容，让阿周那当晚想到那个表情，就心跳加速的睡不着觉。  
宿敌做久了，对对方的了解也是超乎想象。就连阿周那也不得不承认，与迦尔纳一起生活十分轻松，对方对自己的脾气和爱好了如指掌，不论是在学校社团的合作，还是回家后一起打游戏的配合，哪怕自己一言不发，迦尔纳都能迅速预判自己的行动并且做出相应的反馈。

该死的，他不得不同意母亲说得对。阿周那有些气馁的想着，迦尔纳确实是最适合自己的Omega。

\----------------------------------------------  
就在阿周那开始考虑，如何让迦尔纳明白作为已有婚约的AO组合，是时候晚上睡到一张床的时候，迦尔纳凭空消失了。  
家里面所有迦尔纳的行李，都在一个下午被清空，屋里的绿植，屋外的工具，也随之不翼而飞。  
迦尔纳唯一留下的生活痕迹，大概是屋外刚浇完水的农田。  
没有任何提前的招呼，他的omega一声不响的离开了。

疯狂的给对方打电话发信息，却显示已经被拉黑，去他常去的社团和活动室，其他学生都说今天并未见到迦尔纳，就连借用跟他关系很好的玉藻前和吉娜可的手机通话，一开始显示的是忙音，后来就是关机了。  
身心俱疲的阿周那，晚上面对空荡荡的屋子，才像抓住救命稻草一样的想起来，母亲一定知道他在哪里！  
贡蒂很快就接通了他的电话，面对阿周那的询问，她听上去毫不惊讶：“正准备给阿周那打电话的，明晚一起回来吃个饭吧。什么？迦尔纳已经搬出去了？这两个孩子也太心急了，都没有给阿周那说一声吗？”  
还没有来得及追问母亲口中的“两个孩子”指的是谁，贡蒂又开口了：“之前确实不应该强加我的想法到你们身上…迦尔纳现在也遇到了合适的结婚对象，我也放下心来…阿周那，妈妈要向你道歉，这几年委屈你了，希望你能原谅妈妈之前的举动…”  
被母亲几句话里面的信息震惊到整个人都无法动弹，阿周那甚至不知道自己是怎么挂掉电话的，什么叫做“迦尔纳也遇到了合适的结婚对象”？还能有人比自己更适合迦尔纳吗？  
为什么迦尔纳的消失，仿佛带走了自己的灵魂？  
\---------------------------------------------------------

阿周那对着镜子仔细的打点好自己，确保没人能看出来他一夜无眠之后的憔悴，才带着满腹的疑惑和焦急出门。  
临到门口，他听见迦尔纳的声音响起，似乎正在同自己的父亲交谈。心脏都快紧张的要跳出嗓子眼，阿周那做了几次深呼吸，才逼迫自己推开了大门。  
迦尔纳果然在里面，看到他进来，还微微的点头示意。  
如果忽略他跟一个与自己长的一模一样的人坐在一起，那这个画面将十分完美。

直接坐到迦尔纳的对面，阿周那不满的开口了：“昨天为什么搬走了？”  
迦尔纳还没来得及的开口，坐在他隔壁的Alter突然抱住他，迅速的在脸颊上印下去一个轻柔的吻：“你们的婚约已经取消了，现在迦尔纳的未婚夫，是我。”  
“什——！”  
阿周那激动的站起来，对面的迦尔纳却也同时站起来了。并且，在所有人的注目礼下，对着阿周那深深地鞠了一躬。  
之后，他挺直了他的背脊，坦然的对着阿周那说道：“让你与我这样无趣的男人待了四年，着实是…十分抱歉。”  
在迦尔纳真诚的目光中，阿周那彻底丧失了所有言语。  
迦尔纳是真的对在一起的这四年感到抱歉。  
迦尔纳是真的从未相信过阿周那喜欢他。

\-------------------------------------------------

Alter和迦尔纳的进展很快，不到两个月，阿周那就收到了他们的结婚请柬。  
母亲还询问他是否愿意作为Alter的伴郎出席婚礼，被他以工作太忙为由婉拒了。  
知道他不会去参加婚礼，Alter说不定会愉快的笑出来吧。

将精心熨烫过的白色西服仔细的穿上，阿周那对着镜子，一遍一遍的检查着自己的着装，头发也被他梳上去，露出了光滑的额头，这让他显得成熟而威严。  
现在的他英俊极了，就像童话中远道而来，只为迎娶美丽的公主的异国王子。  
只不过，他的目标并不是任何一位富有魅力的公主，而是他的omega，他苍白瘦削的哥哥。  
坐在华丽的座椅上，阿周那愉快的想到，等会儿在婚礼现场，看到本来不打算出现的他突然来到会场，单膝跪地向即将嫁于他人的omega求婚，他的哥哥脸上会露出什么表情呢？  
总是习惯于答应别人的请求的迦尔纳，又会如何面对自己用最诚恳的声线，最恰当的表情发出的请求？  
想着想着，阿周那不由的笑出声来，一开始只是嘴角微微的扯动，后来再也抑制不住，在空旷的房间里，大笑出来。  
“迦尔纳…”他在心里一遍一遍的描摹着omega的眉眼，最后对着镜子，收敛起眼角藏不住的狂热，换成人畜无害的笑容，准备赶往婚礼现场，为他的兄弟们送上一份，并不需要的惊喜。

迦尔纳到底会是谁的，这可不好说呢。

=========================  
（完）


End file.
